pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
WALL•E: The Video Game
WALL•E: The Video Game is a game adaptation of the movie of the same name. The game was developed and published by Play THQ for multiple platforms. The game was released in North America on June 24, 2008, to Europe on July 4, 2008, and Australia on September 4, 2008. The game was also released in Japan on December 11, 2008, although not officially available on the Xbox 360 or any PC. WALL•E was fairly well-reviewed by critics. The game's best-received version was the PSP version, which was 64 out of 100 on the Metacritic scale. Though it was highly criticized, IGN praised the PSP adaption as "... one of the most solid film-to-game adaptations we've seen in a while." Marc Vulcano was Senior Animation Director for the video game. He had just left Sony Pictures Imageworks where he worked as a Senior Character Animator for films like Beowulf and others. Before he was at Imageworks he worked as an animation director and supervisor for Big Idea Productions's VeggieTales. The PC version includes demos for the video games Ratatouille and Cars. Gameplay The PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 versions feature nine explorable worlds. The Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, and PlayStation Portable versions feature eighteen worlds, and the Nintendo DS features fourteen explorable worlds. The Wii is the only version of the game that features 3 head-to-head multiplayer modes, while the Nintendo DS version feature co-op modes playable as WALL•E or EVE. As the player plays through the levels of the Nintendo DS version, they unlock clips from the movie viewable at any time. The PlayStation 2, PSP and Windows versions allow the player to use music to summon reject bots throughout the game. The story mode seems to alter the character's roles and features differences from the movie such as WALL•E can commonly use his laser, EVE is tasered by AUTO (while WALL•E being tasered in the film), WALL•E repairing EVE (in the film, EVE tries to repair WALL•E), and WALL•E surviving getting crushed by the Holo-Detector. Levels 'DS' *Work Day (Wall-E) This is the tutorial level, how to move around, various button controls, and others. *The Stranger (Wall-E) EVE is introduced, and you continue to stroll around Earth. With more switches, puzzles, and others. *Taking Flight (EVE) First time playing as EVE. You would fly in a one-point perspective course while avoiding some obstacles in your wake. *EVE Pursuit (Wall-E) *Surprise Departure (Wall-E) *Welcome Aboard (Wall-E) You are finally in the Axiom. You would have to deal with tiny white robots that strongly resemble M-O but heavily derive their sounds from VAQ-M. In the last section of this level, there are several laser Stewards. (See SECUR-T section in this page for more info) *Pod Blaster *Rescue Wall-E (EVE) *Trash Shoot (EVE) *100% Unsanitary (Wall-E) You are now in the Garbage Airlock Area. You would have to get yourself out of a maze-like habitat along with a laser and beam Steward who have static screens and mutilated bodies. (Yet they are somehow able to function normally.) *Robot Rescue (Wall-E) You would need to rescue three robots in order to help you get to Earth safely. That is HAN-S, PR-T and VN-GO, in that order. All while encountering many Stewards and rebellious M-O robots. *Holo-Detector Dash (EVE) *To The Holo-Detector (Wall-E) This is the final Wall-E level. Get to the Holo-Detector safely while dealing with lots of angered Electric Stewards. *Full Throttle (EVE) 'PS3/X360/Wii' *Welcome to Earth *Directive *The Sandstorm *Life on the Axiom *Good Intentions *Time Together *100% Unsanitary *Captain's Orders *EVE Loves WALL*E 'PS2/PSP/PC' *BnL Tune-Up *Sandstorm Sprint *Home Sweet Home *Work Day *Hidden Treasure *Truck Sweet Truck *Shipyard *Taking Flight *Surprise Departure *Stowaway to Space *EVE Pursuit *Clean Getaway *Life on the Axiom *Robot Rescue *Human Highway *Pod Blaster *Cosmic Getaway *Rogue Robots *Trash Shoot *Fixing EVE *Holo-Detector Dash *A Robot's Last Stand *Homecoming *Epilogue Characters * WALL•E (playable) * EVE (playable) * Captain B. McCrea * L-T (PC, PS2 and PSP versions only) * M-O (Often portrayed as an antagonist.) He would follow you around (supposedly cleaning you up) and either knock you off or give you damage. * VAQ-M (PC, PS2 and PSP versions only) * PR-T (DS and PC version only) * VN-GO (A minor character in DS and in Wii) In the Wii game, you could see his type in various areas around the Axiom, painting the walls, while having a full monotonic grey color scheme. In the DS game, he could be saved in the level Robot Rescue. He is the third character to be rescued in-game. * BRL-A (PC, PS2 and PSP versions only) * D-FIB (PC, PS2 and PSP versions only) However, D-FIB has bright red stripes, has a deeper voice and has no face. * HAN-S (PC, PS2 and PSP versions only, with a minor appearance in DS version) In the PC game, if you call him, he could demolish large boxes with his vigorous arms that Wall-E cannot otherwise destroy. In the DS game, you rescue him the level Robot Rescue. He is the first to be rescued in game. * WALLA *FIL-R (cameo) Enemies * AUTO - * GO-4 - An enemy in the DS version of the game. He is only on the level: Robot Rescue. He would patrol around a direct invisible path. If he catches Wall-E and is near a Steward Kiosk, the nearby Steward would activate and attack! * OP-T * SECUR-T - In the DS version, they are normally silent, but derive some of their sounds from the Patrol Bots in the deleted scene Docking. They would always follow their path, or stay still, depending on their "orders" given. There are three types of Stewards, a laser Steward (they have a deep red siren and epaulettes) would shoot out bright red laser beams, (supposedly from their screens) two at a time, aimed at Wall-E. The red beams are rather lethargic in speed. A beam Steward (has the normal color scheme from the original film) who would slowly charge energy then if Wall-E does not move out if his range in time, he will strike his target without error. An electric Steward (they would wear navy blue epaulettes and have a blue siren head) that would let out a large ball of electricity and it moves towards Wall-E's direction. In this version, Stewards are NOT required to be defeated to progress in the game. In fact, it is possible to complete the game without killing a single Steward. * In the Wii/PS3/XBOX version, they appear mainly in the chapter Good Intentions. The Stewards actually speak and can move around in many directions, mainly chasing Wall-E. They would usually shoot light blue lasers (similar to the laser Stewards in the DS version) Wall-E would have to attack a range of Stewards before proceeding. In the PS3/XBOX versions, there is an area where Wall-E is timed and has to kill a number of Stewards before progressing. Collectibles *Health Charge (Yellow):WALL•E and EVE can replenish their health by collecting Health Charges. They can be found in Red or Grey BnL Crates. *Energy Charge (Blue): Energy Charges are used to open Energy-locked doors. Look for them when you destroy Blue BnL Crates. *Laser Charge (Red): Laser Charges replenish WALL•E's laser gauge. Look for Laser Charges when you destroy Red or Grey BnL Crates. You may also collect these from the Laser Recharge Stations. *Artifact: Collect artifacts while on Earth and on the Axiom. When you collect an artifact, you are rewarded with a humorous animation of WALL•E. You can only collect an artifact after you have seen it in First Person View mode. Gameplay Objects *Junk Piles: Junk Piles can be used to create multiple cubes. *Sunbeam: Stand under a Sunbeam to replenish all of WALL-E's health. *Junk Cube: WALL-E can create Junk Cubes from Junk Piles and use them to interact with objects in the environment. *Magnetic Cube: Throw a Magnetic Cube and watch what happens. The stored magnetic power in the BnL Cube will stun enemies and move larger Magnetic Cubes. *Explosive Cube (Red and Yellow): WALL-E can throw an Explosive Cube. *BnL Crates: Break all of them in a level to get bonus points. Grey Crates require a Box Charge or Cube to break, Red Crates require the Laser or an explosion, and Blue Crates can be broken with any of these methods. Cheats Cheats purchased with Bonus Points *'INTERGALACTIC:' Makes EVE leave a trail of stardust when she moves during EVE levels. *'SOAPBUBBLES:' Makes WALL-E leave a trail of bubbles behind him as he moves. *'INCREJUKEBOX and RATJUKEBOX:' When holding the L1 button, the Hello, Dolly! theme is replaced with music from the Incredibles and Ratatouille games, respectively. If both cheats are active, it will alternate between them with each press. *'BAGPACK:' WALL-E wears a backpack based on the aliens from Toy Story. *'SKATEBOARDER:' WALL-E performs an acrobatic manoeuvre when driving up quarter-pipe ramps. *'HEAVYWEAPON:' The Laser Gauge will not deplete while using the Laser. Cheats that require a code to unlock #'BOTOFWAR:' Enemies are damaged automatically when they get near WALL-E. This cheat has no effect in the Clean Getaway or Rogue Robots levels. #'STEALTHARMOR:' WALL-E is invisible to enemies, even when not in Box Form. This cheat has no effect in the Clean Getaway or Rogue Robots levels. #'RAINBOWLASER:' WALL-E's laser is multi-colored. #'EXPLOSIVEWORLD:' Junk Cubes and Normal Cubes behave like Explosive Cubes. #'GLOWINTHEDARK:' WALL-E lights up in dark areas. Also repels REM-Es. #'BOTOFMYSTERY:' WALL-E wears a ski mask. #'GOLDENTRACKS:' WALL-E's treads are golden. Cheats for Wii/PS3/XBOX *WALL-E, AUTO, EVE, M-O - Laser upgrade for WALL•E *WALL-E, AUTO, EVE, Steward - All bonuses *WALL-E, EVE, EVE, WALL-E - Wall-E always with laser *WALL-E, M-O, AUTO, M-O - Invincibility *AUTO, WALL-E, Steward, M-O - Credits *AUTO, AUTO, Steward, Steward - All holiday costumes *AUTO, M-O, AUTO, M-O - Make any cube at anytime *AUTO, Steward, M-O, Steward - All single player levels *EVE, WALL-E, WALL-E, AUTO - Eve laser upgrade always *EVE, M-O, WALL-E, AUTO - All multi player levels *M-O, AUTO, Steward, EVE - All game content *M-O, Steward, EVE, EVE - Wall-Eve any cube anytime *Steward, WALL-E, M-O, AUTO - All multiplayer costumes *Steward, EVE, M-O, WALL-E - Wall-Eve laser at anytime Trivia *In all three versions, the plot shares a concept from a deleted scene where EVE is shocked by AUTO and WALL•E has to rescue her from the Garbage Airlock. Versions Wall-ewii.jpg|Wii version Wall-eps3.jpg|PlayStation 3 version Wall-exbox360.jpg|Xbox 360 version Wall-eds.jpg|Nintendo DS version Wall-epsp.jpg|PlayStation Portable version Wall-epc.jpg|PC version Wall-eps2.jpg|PlayStation 2 version ru:ВАЛЛ-И (игра) Video Game Category:Video Games